True Love Never Dies I Do
by Heidi0Me
Summary: Elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir psychologue...


_**True love never dies... I do**_

Lucas marchait dans le couloir. Son sac était négligemment posé sur son épaule, et il avançait sans vraiment réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Mais le proviseur avait été clair : ils n'avaient pas le choix.

**Psychologue :** Bonjour Lucas. Asseyez-vous.

**Lucas :** Merci.

**Psychologue :** Je suppose que vous savez pour quelle raison vous vous trouvez seul avec moi dans ce bureau ?

**Lucas :** Oui merci, je pense le savoir mieux que vous.

**Psychologue :** Parfait. Je vous écoute.

**Lucas :** Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

**Psychologue :** Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez vu, ou ressenti ce jour-là.

**Lucas :** Ce que j'ai vu ? Vous le savez. Je suis sûr que vous avez lu le rapport.

**Psychologue :** Alors dîtes-moi ce que je n'ai pas pu lire.

**Lucas :** C'était une si belle soirée… On avait gagné ce match. On aurait dû passer la nuit à faire la fête, à être des adolescents insouciants.

**Psychologue :** Est-ce que ces deux semaines ont été difficiles pour vous ?

**Lucas :** Elles ont peut-être été les pires de ma vie…

**Psychologue :** Quelle image gardez-vous de cette soirée ?

**Lucas :** Le sourire d'Haley. Elle avait un si beau sourire en sortant du gymnase. Lui aussi d'ailleurs…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucas sortit du bureau. La psychologue poussa un soupir en regardant la liste des personnes qu'elle devait voir au cours de la journée. Il lui en restait six. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Peyton :** Bonjour.

**Psychologue :** Bonjour Peyton. Installez-vous.

**Peyton :** …

**Psychologue :** Je suis là pour vous écouter Peyton.

**Peyton :** Je ne suis pas trop du genre à me livrer comme ça…

**Psychologue :** Vous préférez que je vous aide ?

**Peyton :** Je crois oui…

**Psychologue :** Bien. Pourquoi étiez-vous sur les lieux de l'accident ce soir-là ?

**Peyton :** Je suis pom-pom girl. On rejoint toujours les joueurs de l'équipe après les matchs. On devait aller au Tric pour fêter leur victoire.

**Psychologue :** Vous avez donc assisté à tout l'accident ?

**Peyton :** Oui… Je discutais avec mon amie Brooke. Je tournais le dos à la route mais… Quand j'ai vu son regard terrifié, je me suis retournée, et je l'ai vu…

**Psychologue :** Avez-vous vu la collision en elle-même ?

**Peyton :** Pas exactement… J'ai tourné la tête juste après…

**Psychologue :** Quels étaient vos rapports avec la victime ?

**Peyton :** … Très proches…

**Psychologue :** Skills ! Entrez, je vous en prie.

**Skills :** Bonjour madame.

**Psychologue :** Bien. Je vous écoute.

**Skills :** Le principal veut que je vous raconte l'accident c'est ça ?

**Psychologue :** Oui, entre autres. L'unique but est que vous parveniez à surmonter cette épreuve.

**Skills :** Notre victoire était tellement belle… On s'était tous donné à fond pour ce match, pour le gagner. On est tous sortis du gymnase le cœur léger. Les rues étaient désertes. Je discutais avec Lucas quand le coach a commencé à nous faire un discours sur le basket et l'importance du match qu'on venait de remporter.

**Psychologue :** Poursuivez.

**Skills :** Je… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas…

**Psychologue :** C'est normal que vous n'arriviez pas à le dire. Peut-être pouvez-vous juste me parler de ce que vous avez ressenti lors de l'accident ?

**Skills :** Au moment du choc c'était… flou. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passait. Et puis ensuite j'ai vu son corps sur la route, et le conducteur de la voiture qui se précipitait vers nous. Et là je me suis senti… vide. Comme si j'étais incapable de penser. J'ai couru sur la route avec les autres, mais je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que quand l'ambulance est arrivée que je me suis reconnecté à la réalité. L'agitation des médecins, les cris des ambulanciers, ça m'a fait réaliser la gravité de la situation.

Skills partit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La psychologue avait prit des pages et des pages de notes en trois rendez-vous. Elle avait encore quatre rendez-vous. Elle allait encore devoir écouter cette tragique histoire quatre fois. Elle passa une main sur son visage, puis demanda au suivant d'entrer.

**Micro :** Bonjour.

**Psychologue :** Bonjour Marvin. Installez-vous où vous voulez.

**Micro :** Merci.

**Psychologue :** Comment allez-vous ?

**Micro :** Si j'allais bien, pensez-vous vraiment que le principal m'aurait obligé à venir ici ?

**Psychologue :** Vous le ressentez comme une obligation ?

**Micro :** C'est la vérité. Ils nous a tous forcés à venir. Personne ne l'a choisi.

**Psychologue :** Qui entendez-vous par « tous » ?

**Micro :** Vous savez, tous ceux qui étaient là quand… Enfin, tous ceux qui ont vu l'accident.

**Psychologue :** Voulez-vous me parler de cet accident ?

**Micro :** De toute façon j'imagine que vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix…

**Psychologue :** Vous avez tout votre temps.

**Micro :** Il souriait. Il n'y avait personne sur la route, alors on n'a pas fait attention quand il a quitté le trottoir. On allait tous le faire, on allait tous marcher jusqu'au Tric pour fêter la victoire des Ravens… Le coach n'arrêtait pas de parler. Nathan est descendu du trottoir et a commencé à traverser la route à reculons en disant _« Allez coach ! Le match est terminé ! Ce soir c'est détent… »_

A son tour, Micro sortit du bureau peu de temps après. Il retourna en cours sous les regards pesants des autres élèves. En allant s'asseoir à sa place, il vit une table vide, et déglutit avant de rejoindre sa chaise. Brooke se leva, et refit le même chemin que son ami peu avant. Elle arriva devant le bureau, frappa un coup, puis poussa la porte.

**Psychologue :** Brooke. Je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous.

**Brooke :** …

**Psychologue :** Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à l'accident ?

**Brooke :** D'après vous ?

**Psychologue :** Ca, c'est à vous de me le dire Brooke.

**Brooke :** Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas terminé comme prévu ? On aurait fait la fête ensemble, on aurait tous un peu trop bu, on serait arrivés le lendemain épuisés au lycée, et tout aurait été si parfait…

**Psychologue :** Que s'est-il passé à la place cette soirée de folie que vous semblez regretter ?

**Brooke :** On a passé la nuit à arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital, allant de machine à café en machine à café, de médecin en médecin, sans trouver de réponses ni de repos. J'ai passé des heures avec les autres à m'inquiéter, à imaginer le pire… Et personne ne voulait rentrer chez lui. Pas avant d'avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Lucas essayait de réconforter Haley, mais lui n'allait pas vraiment mieux qu'elle… On était tous dans un sale état en fait…

Quand Brooke eut terminé son entretien, la psychologue jeta un œil à sa liste. Les deux derniers rendez-vous allaient sans doute être les plus difficiles. La porte s'ouvrit. Le coach Durham entra dans le bureau.

**Coach :** Bonjour.

**Psychologue :** Entrez et asseyez-vous Whitey.

**Coach :** Ecoutez, je sais que le principal Turner vous a donné une liste de personnes à voir obligatoirement pour un entretien privé… Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'asseoir sur cette fichue chaise en plastique et vous dire tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête de vieux fou. J'ai fait l'effort de venir vous le dire en face. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire ça au principal.

**Psychologue :** Whitey, perdre un élève est une expérience traumatisante, vous ne pouvez pas vous refermer sur vous-même.

**Coach :** Je n'ai perdu aucun élève. Pas encore…

Le coach sortit du bureau sur ces mots, laissant la psychologue seule. Elle s'attendait à cette réaction de la part du vieil entraîneur. Il ne lui restait qu'un rendez-vous. Peut-être le pire. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mais n'entra pas. La psychologue inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

**Psychologue :** Entrez Haley. Installez-vous.

**Haley :** Bonjour madame.

**Psychologue :** Haley, voulez-vous me raconter l'accident ?

**Haley :** On sortait du gymnase. Les Ravens avaient gagné, après un superbe match. Tout le monde riait, discutait sur le trottoir. Le coach Durham a voulu faire un discours de fin de match, comme ceux qu'il fait à l'équipe dans les vestiaires. Nathan est descendu du trottoir et a commencé à traverser la route à reculons en disant _« Allez coach ! Le match est terminé ! Ce soir c'est détent… »_

C'est là que la voiture est arrivée à toute vitesse. Il n'a même pas pu finir sa phrase. Il a roulé sur le pare-brise et a volé au-dessus de la voiture. Le conducteur s'est arrêté quelques mètres après. J'avais l'impression que l'ambulance était si… longue à venir. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, et je n'arrivais pas à le garder en vie, j'avais le sentiment de le voir s'éloigner de moi pour aller rejoindre un autre monde.

**Psychologue :** L'avez-vous suivi à l'hôpital ?

**Haley :** C'est mon mari. Si j'avais pu le suivre au bloc opératoire, je l'aurais fait. mais j'ai dû attendre dans le hall, avec les autres… Personne ne parlait, il n'y avait que les larmes pour exprimer tout ce qu'on avait à dire.

**Psychologue :** Comment vous sentez-vous à présent ?

**Haley :** J'ai envie d'y croire… J'ai envie que Nathan voie son enfant naître et grandir… J'ai envie qu'il sache au moins qu'il va être père… Je ne veux pas le perdre.

A l'hôpital

**Haley :** Lucas !!!

**Lucas :** Haley, je suis désolé… Je suis tellement… désolé…

FIN 


End file.
